


Say So

by whatkindofladyareyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofladyareyou/pseuds/whatkindofladyareyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped. Again. Isaac is very relieved when they find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from tumblr  
> http://shieraseastaring.tumblr.com/post/57336503715/corastillinski-someone-needs-to-write-a-fic  
> and in case anyone's interested, yes, that is my blog.

" _Isaac_ ," Scott hissed, crouching down low and peering back over his shoulder. "Try to be a little quieter?" 

Heat rose to Isaac's cheeks. He nodded, but doubted he could actually manage to muffle his movements. Stealth wasn't his strong point, and he was too distracted trying to keep from completely freaking out to worry about how much noise he was making. 

It wasn't fair that it was always Stiles that got kidnapped and messed with by anyone or anything that wanted to send the pack a message. He didn't deserve it. Sure, he ended up outsmarting his kidnappers more often then not, but he always got hurt, and as much as Isaac tried to stifle it, Stiles being hurt made Isaac's stomach do cartwheels. Because...Stiles was funny. And sarcastic, and...more attractive than he probably realized. He moved like a spazz and he smelled good, and he fell asleep sprawled over everything. He said really dirty things without realizing it, and even with werewolf powers, it was hard to tell what he was feeling, because his heartbeat sped up at everything. Every time he got taken, Isaac added something else he'd noticed to the list. So far, it mostly served to frustrate him, and in times like this, remind him how much Stiles did not deserve all the things that happened to him. Especially not this time. 

Some new scary whachamacallit wanted the pack gone, and it had taken Stiles. As bait. For a bloodthirsty winged bird looking thing, and there was no guarantee of safety for him. The creature didn't want anything less than all of them dead. If Stiles was still alive, there was no reason for him to stay that way once the showdown started. So by the time Scott came up with a plan and Allison stocked up on arrows, Isaac's nerves were completely frayed. 

Scott threw his hand up and stopped, crouching low to the ground. Allison raised her bow and aimed it over his shoulder. "Stiles," he whispered, but Isaac was already running. He heard Scott swear and take off after him, Allison bringing up the rear. They were still calling for him to come back, still trying to keep their voices down, but he was faster than both of them, and soon he'd left them behind. He ran blind, trusting only the call of Stiles' scent, and pretending he couldn't tell that it was mixed with the smell of blood. 

He saw the tree first, and then something dropping out of the sky, talons extended toward Stiles. One of Allison's flaming arrows took it in the shoulder. Scott rushed forward from somewhere to Isaac's left, pushing it out of the way as Isaac slid in front of Stiles, scraping up what felt like all the mud in the forest with his knees. The sounds of the ensuing fight faintly echoed in his ears, but he ignored them. 

"Stiles," he pleaded, voice coming out high and needy as he slipped a nail underneath the wire around his throat and split it in two. Stiles inhaled greedily, his chest rattling with the effort. Isaac threw the wire away and took to unwinding the one around his torso. He could feel his own heart beating again, for the first time in what felt like days. Stiles was gonna be fine. He was going to get out of here. _He's going to be fine_ , he thought, feeling a warm tear slip from the corner of his eye. 

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Stiles' split bottom lip, licking away the blood there. It tasted horrible and metallic, but the wolf in him seemed to think it would help. He had other ideas. Before he could stop himself, or even fully realize what he was doing, he'd pressed their lips together. His eyes drifted shut and he lingered for a few seconds, before pulling away, letting him take a breath, and kissing him again, careful not to be too rough, although he wanted to kiss him until he was panting, and then kiss him again, in a bunch of other places. 

Somewhere through the fog and the taste of Stiles in his mouth, he heard Allison calling for Scott. His eyes snapped open and he realized _he was kissing Stiles_ , and that was weird and creepy and Stiles didn't think of him that way, and this was the absolute worst time to kiss him. 

He yanked himself away but kept his fingers on Stiles' face. There was a fresh gash along his left cheek bone, and his right eye was swollen and purple. Something resembling a smile played on his lips as he blinked his eyes open. "Stiles, talk to me," Isaac whispered, slipping his hands down to his shoulders, then his chest, and his arms, one of which was hanging at an uncomfortable angle. It was hard to see in the dim light, but he was almost certain he saw exposed bone. 

"Stiles?" His voice broke on the question. He kept touching him, frantically feeling for more wounds.

"'S okay," Stiles finally muttered, looking up as the fighting died down and Scott's howl echoed throughout the forest. "It's all right," he said, the fingers of his good arm snaking around Isaac's shoulder and tangling in his hair. He grinned, and yanked the werewolf down with surprising strength for how hurt he was. 

Scott and Allison walked up as Isaac tongued his way into Stiles' mouth, one hand resting delicately on his hip, and the other splayed out over his heart, languidly sucking away his pain through the tears in his shirt. It took two very loud throat clearings and an arrow shot way too close to Isaac's head to split them apart.


End file.
